BFF- The Childhood years
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: Eight different people, with different personalities. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, Kyle, Jo, and Camille are simply kids who want to have fun. Follow these eight best friends as they conquer different adventures, and of course share their bond as best friends.
1. Chapter 1

B.F.F. The Childhood Stages 

Chapter 1:

Logan Mitchell was sitting in front of his family's fireplace. He watched as the snow continued to pile up in front of the family front lawn. Living in Minnesota for all of his life, the little six year old was used to it. Logan was watching as his little brother Kyle crawled up to him.

"Hi Kyle…Momma working again?" Logan sighed. Kyle just stared at his big brother and gave him a big toothless smile. "It's OK I'll play with you…" Logan smiled.

Kyle Mitchell was Logan's one year old brother. He loved him dearly. He was extremely excited for the idea that another Mitchell would soon be occupying the household. Logan remembered when he was first placed in his arms. He felt so proud. He also made a commitment that he would take care of him until he grew old.

"Look at the new model airplane me and daddy made yesterday? Isn't it the greatest plane you've ever seen?" Logan smiled. Kyle reached out for the plane. "You wanna fly it don't you?" Logan said laughing as he placed the plane in the baby's arms. Logan was interrupted from his giggles when his dad walked into the room.

"How are my boys doing today?" Robert Mitchell asked.

"Look dada Kyle's flying the plane!" Logan laughed.

"He's a good pilot isn't he?" Robert laughed.

"Dada when can I go play at the pond? I wanna learn how to play hockey like you.." Logan begged.

"It's not snowing a lot right now…Do you wanna learn today?" Robert asked.

"Yeah!" Logan yelled as he ran into his moms office to go ask her permission.

Joanna Mitchell has just gotten off the phone with a client. She was one of the best real estate agents in their small town. She had to smile when she noticed that her oldest son ran into her office looking excited.

"Hi Logie…" Joanna said as she picked up the small six year old.

"Mamma can I please go to the pond with daddy so he can show me how to play hockey?" Logan asked.

"You really wanna learn huh don't you?" Joanna looked down at her son.

"Uh huh. I wanna be a good hockey player like daddy so I can be in the NHL like him…" Logan beamed.

"Honey…hockey is a very dangerous sport. Mommy doesn't want her baby to get seriously injured OK? Can you make a promise to mommy that you will be safe?"

"I promise…" Logan said while he hugged his mom.

"Then I guess it's OK with me…" Joanna smiled.

"Yeah! Thank you mommy! I love you" Logan said as he gave his mom a big hug.

"Now go run off your dad might be waiting for you…" Joanna smiled as Logan quickly took off.

Logan was sitting on the park bench in front of the local pond. His daddy was tying up his ice skates. Logan couldn't wait to actually learn how to play hockey. It had been a big dream of his to play hockey professionally. Logan stood up but unfortunately was knocked back down to the snow when another six year old had accidentally ran into him.

"Oh sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going…" The blonde said.

"That's OK…" Logan said.

"Hey is that Robert Mitchell?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…he's my daddy…" Logan smiled.

"Cool! Your dad is my favorite hockey player!" Kendall exclaimed excitedly.

"Logie are you ready to play?" Robert asked walking up to the two.

"Hi Mr. Mitchell sir…Um I'm Kendall…I'm a big fan of yours…" Kendall said in a big rush.

"Nice to meet you Kendall…I see that you've met my son as well…" Robert said.

"Yeah…I accidentally hit him with my hockey stick…Oh that reminds me…Can you pretty please sign my hockey stick and this poster?" Kendall asked as he pulled out one of Robert's many posters.

"If you can stay around…I was just about to teach Logan how to play hockey…" Robert replied.

"Oh can you please teach me too? I wanna learn from you…" Kendall smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…You don't mind Logan do you?" Robert asked.

"No…It will be fun…" Logan smiled.

"Yeah…Your my bestest friend ever!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Really? Your not lying?" Logan asked.

"Why would I lie about being your best friend?" Kendall asked.

"Some people lied to me about being my friend…Because my dad was famous…" Logan explained.

"They're horrible people Logan…Don't worry I promise that the two of us are going to be best friends till the end." Kendall smiled.

"Pinky promise?" Logan said as he held up his pinky.

"Pinky promise…" Kendall smiled as the two boys linked pinkies.

"Come on boys…" Robert Mitchell called out.

Kendall and Logan both ran towards the frozen lake. After two hours of playing in the cold snow, Robert decided that he should treat the both of them to the diner. Logan and Kendall cheered.

"Are you new in town Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…I moved down the street from the bakery…" Kendall explained.

"We live beside the bakery!" Logan said excitedly.

"You must be the new neighbors who moved in a week ago…" Robert said.

"That's us…" Kendall said as he took a bite out of his burger.

"We can play with each other over the Christmas Holidays!" Logan said as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"I would love that!" Kendall smiled.

"Hey wanna come over and play with my model airplanes?" Logan questioned.

"You have model airplanes? I always wanted to make one…" Kendall said excitedly.

"Perfect! I have a new set upstairs in my bedroom…" Logan smiled.

"Let's get going then…" Robert smiled.

Kendall was fascinated with the many of model airplanes sitting on the shelf. Kendall noticed that Logan was taking out a new model airplane.

"I will go get the materials, and then you can take out all of the little pieces from the box…" Logan said.

And in the next three hours, the two boys had built the perfect model airplane to add to Logan's airplane collection. But Kendall was taken away by surprise when Logan said that he could keep it.

"This is the coolest model airplane ever! Thank you Logan…" Kendall smiled. "You really are the bestest friend ever."


	2. Chapter 2

BFF THE CHILDHOOD YEARS

_Chapter 2: The Baby_

Kindergarten was a place where many toddlers made friends. And that's exactly what Mrs. Stevens' class was in the middle of doing right now. It was the first day back from Christmas Break and everyone was catching up with some old friends. Logan walked into the room and was in search for his best friend. Kendall had gone home to Texas for the holidays and he couldn't wait until he saw him again. He had a lot to tell the small five year old.

"Logie!" Kendall yelled suddenly jumping on the brunette's back knocking the both of them down to the floor.

"Kendall! I missed you!" Logan said as he hugged the smaller blonde.

"How was your Christmas? Did anything happen?" Kendall asked wanting to know if the brunette had had fun without him.

"Nah…Oh a new neighbor moved in three days ago!" Logan pointed out.

"Do they have a kid?" Kendall asked as Logan offered him a cookie.

"Uh huh…" Logan said through a mouthful of his devoured white chocolate cookie.

"Is he our age?" Kendall whispered.

"I think so…" Logan replied.

"Great! Now you won't be my friend anymore…" Kendall pouted.

"Why?" Logan whispered kind of shocked.

"Because you too busy being friends with the new kid…" Kendall replied.

"Kendall I never seen him yet…" Logan whispered back.

"Oh ok…" Kendall said as he ate the cookie happily.

"What about you? Anything happen over Christmas?"

"Mama's been really sick lately…" Kendall pointed out.

"Is she Ok?" Logan asked kind of nervous that something bad was going to happen to Mrs. Knight.

"I don't know Logie. She's been throwing up a lot…Dada took her to the doctor today…" Kendall said sniffling.

"What the matter Kenny?" Logan asked dropping one of his cookies onto the table.

"I don't like my mama to be sick…It makes me sad…" Kendall sobbed.

"It will be OK Kenny…" Logan said hugging the blonde.

"Promise?" Kendall said as he stuck out his pinkie finger.

"I promise…" Logan said bringing Kendall in for a comforting hug.

"Ohhh…maybe mama is going to have a baby!" Kendall said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"What makes you say that?" Logan wondered.

"Daddy told me one time that that is why women get sick for a really long time. Because they are carrying a baby…But I don't think so…Don't women get fat when they are pregnant?" Kendall rambled.

"Woah…You know more about babies than me…" Logan giggled.

"I know…Creepy…" Kendall and Logan both giggled.

Mrs. Stevens got the classes attention to the front of the classroom. There stood a small child wearing a helmet and a blue Power Rangers backpack.

"Class I want you to meet Carlos Garcia…He's new to the school and this is his first day here…"

"Wait that's the new kid that moved in next door from me…" Logan whispered to Kendall.

"Why is he wearing a helmet inside?" Kendall whispered. Logan just shrugged.

"Carlos why don't you go sit in that extra chair beside Kendall and Logan over there. That will be your permanent seat for the rest of the year…" Carlos just nodded and shuffled over to the other two.

"Hi Carlos my name is Logan and this is Kendall…" Logan smiled.

"You the boy beside my house!" Carlos said excitedly. "You're dad is the best hockey player ever!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Thanks Carlos…" Logan laughed.

"You play hockey too Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…My papi taught me how to play in Florida before I moved here…" Carlos explained.

"You know I never realized Minnesota could be this cold…" Carlos said. "I lived in Florida before…"

"Wow…I wish I could live in Florida…It must be nice to live where it's warm…" Logan pointed out.

"Ya….I used to live in Canada before I moved here…And winter is extremely cold over there…" Kendall laughed.

"I love living here though…And I can't wait to do fun things with you two…" Carlos smiled.

"Why don't you come over to my house later…We can play video games and I think mama will make us cookies if we're good…" Logan suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Carlos replied.

"OK kids snack time is over…It's time for everyone to do their number learning activities…" Ms. Stevens announced.

"Aww…I hate math…" Carlos pouted.

"It's Ok I can teach you…" Logan said happily. "I'm really good at math…"

"He is…he finished three math worksheets in five minutes…" Kendall explained.

"Wow you are good at math…" Carlos laughed.

The three of them laughed as Logan eagerly helped them with their math assignments. Pretty soon it was time for lunch. Carlos continued chatting away with his two best friends just like his regular hyper self. As he got to know more about the two of them he knew that he was going to be great friends with the both of them as time went on.

"Mamma.. I'm home!" Logan called through the house.

"Hi pal…" Robert greeted scooping Logan into a tight hug.

"Hi daddy…Where's mamma?" Logan questioned.

"She went out for a bit bud…Oh you brought Kendall with you…" Robert smiled.

"Hi Mr. Mitchell…" Kendall waved enthusiastically.

"And I see we have a new member of the gang…" Robert said leaning down to face Carlos. Carlos simply stared at him wide eyed.

"Hi buddy what's your name?" Robert asked. That did it for Carlos. Carlos fainted and ended up knocking over Kendall and Logan in the process.

"I guess he's another one of my biggest admirers…" Robert laughed. Logan and Kendall just laughed.


End file.
